Rules For Living With The Winchesters
by BehindTheMasqueradeMask
Summary: If you can survive having known The Winchesters for more than a week...you may want a guide on how to live with them. *Includes Cas, Bobby, Gabriel, Adam, Crowley, Garth, Mr Fizzles and many other characters*
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd better do a profile for the character as there won't be any descriptions of him in general, I may have him in one-shots or a full story later on:**

Tyler Forrester

Age: 17

Appearance: Amber eyes, brown hair, fond of band hoodies and t-shirts (plain), average height (possibly Jo's sort of height :/)

Personality: Sarcastic, comedic, paranoid, panics a lot, squeamish, but is very defensive about his family and past.

Creature: Human but one of Azazel's 'special children' like Sam, but not at the right development age to show signs of abilities.

History: His mom died like Mary and the other mother's who made the deal with Azazel. Unlike others though, his Dad abandoned him shortly after, left him in a car park (cruel and dramatic I know) and was picked up by someone who took him to an orphanage. He spent most of his life as an ordinary high schooler student, but was eventually picked up by Sam and Dean after angels began taking an interest in him (not the good kind) and spends his days cooped up in the bunker with his laptop.

Relationships:

Dean - Although the strain of Tyler hating rock music, they have a pretty good friendship which usually falls to their shared love of pie and food in general.

Sam - The protective one out of the two brothers, always trying to keep Tyler out of hunting but the ever threat of him being a special child is prominent and unavoidable.

Cas - they have a very good friendship, considering the original distrust Tyler had towards angels, he and Cas do actually have the best relationship out of the three.

Gabriel - Tyler finds Gabriel's pranks "awesome", just not when he is on the receiving end.

* * *

><p>XxxX<p>

**Rule 1**

No matter what you go out for, always come back with pie.

(You don't even have to be on Dean's bad side.)

(Bring pie and you'll be off that bad side for the rest of your life.)

(Well...that is until you forget the pie :/)

**Rule 2**

Never let Cas cook.

(I made the mistake of trying to help Cas learn how to cook.)

(It was only scrambled eggs.)

(It's still stuck to the ceiling of the Men of Letters bunker.)

(I swear it's alive.)

**Rule 3**

If Cas offers you food he cooked, eat it.

(It may mean your mouth is never the same again.)

(But the proud smiles are too much.)

(You can't say you hate it.)

**Rule 4**

Never mention Wincest.

(I found out about the 'supernatural' website.)

(Horrified yes.)

(laughing my ass off yes.)

(Even worse when I showed it to Cas.)

("This is not a customary sign of sibling bond. Why are they naked in the Impala?")

(I'm pretty sure Dean is going to destroy my laptop soon...)

(He'll have to fight for it **growls**)

**Rule 5**

If Gabriel offers you candy eat it at your own risk.

(Okay it was probably not a good idea to eat it.)

(But I thought candy was the one thing he could never use in his pranks.)

(I was wrong.)

(Still haven't got all the glue off the roof of my mouth yet...)

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first five rules.<strong>

**If you haven't already guessed this is complete silliness and shouldn't be taken seriously at all, I think I was really hyper when I thought of this.**

**There will be ten rules in future chapters, that is, if you like it.**

**please review!**

**~BehindTheMasqueradeMask**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the amazing response.**

**I thought this was really silly. Still. I enjoy writing it. Helps with the pain I guess XD**

**Here's another ten rules as promised. Thank you for ItsmeSophieee and pryde23 for the rules!**

**Also, if anyone wants to see any rules on here, be sure to tell me and I'll give you the credit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 6<strong> (courtesy of ItsmeSophieee)

Never insult Baby.

(Not even insult)

(**Any** form of mockery and or comment and Dean will tie you to the roof and drive you around the block for an hour)

(Yeah, even Crowley didn't look too peachy)

(I think I heard Dean muttering about 'better not have bent baby')

(Don't mess with Dean's baby)

XxxX

**Rule 7** (courtesy of ItsmeSophieee)

Following rule 6, never say you hate classic rock.

(I'm not a rock fan in general)

(Dean once changed all the songs on my phone to every rock song he knew)

(And that's a lot)

(Like, a gigantic lot)

(Still can't get Metallica out of my head)

XxxX

**Rule 8**

Never mention The Cage around Sam or Adam.

(I was just wondering whether Michael and Lucifer had any catfights!)

(To be honest, Adam takes it more personally)

(Well he was stuck in there for like five years in Earth time)

(Hell time?)

(Meep...)

(I'm surprised he even talks to Dean and Sam)

XxxX

**Rule 9**

The use of Mr Fizzles is banned. (Courtesy of pryde23)

(I once used him for practicing my interrogating techniques)

(I can't even crack a sock puppet let alone a demon)

(Dean used him to clean a wound by 'accident')

(Gabriel actually made him talk)

(Sam proceeded to whack him with a book)

(And Cas practically unraveled him)

(He looked like a kitten!)

(I think Garth secretly hates all of us now)

XxxX

**Rule 10**

Don't whisper 'Cristo' all the time.

(I swear half of my teachers are demons)

(And my classmates)

(And the shop owners)

(And the serfer dude who wore shorts in the middle of winter)

...

(I'm paranoid okay!)

XxxX

**Rule 11**

Following films are forever banned to be watched with Gabriel and or Cas:

- Legion

(I think Gabriel was secretly impressed with his badassery portrayal)

- Titanic

(Nothing is more cringing than having to listen to Cas explain for FIVE HOURS how Jack could have also been saved)

- Constantine

(Self-explanatory)

(Gabriel didn't like being a girl)

(I thought she was awesome!)

- Nightmare On Elm Street

(I admit I didn't sleep for a good few days after watching it)

(Gabriel and Cas don't need to sleep)

(But still I sometimes find Cas drinking forty cups of coffee)

(I've never seen him so hyper...)

- It's A Wonderful Life

(Cas still doesn't understand why Meg calls him Clarence)

(I've given up trying to explain)

XxxX

**Rule 12**

Never show anybody fanfiction.

(Seriously. Just don't.)

(It was Becky's fault!)

(I can't see Dean and Cas in the same way after reading 'Twist and Shout')

(I think they thought I wanted to see how many faces I could pull)

(Hint: A LOT)

XxxX

**Rule 13**

Never challenge Gabriel to a sweet eating contest.

(He will always win)

(Cheating or no cheating)

(I felt sick for the rest of the day)

(I think he was eating after it was over...)

XxxX

**Rule 14**

If anyone says 'jerk' always counter with 'bitch'.

(Me and Adam have a good thing going!)

(Cas not so much)

(I said jerk once and he had this completely hurt look on his face)

(I don't think I've ever felt so guilty in my life)

(I bought him a burger to make up for it)

XxxX

**Rule 15**

Don't call Sam 'moose' and Dean 'squirrel'.

(This one's for Crowley)

(He does it anyway though)

(He's even started to call me chipmunk)

(I hate it)

(And Adam hates 'ass-butt')

(Good 'ol Cas!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, struggled for ideas and had a lot of stuff on. Think of this as a very late Christmas present! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 16<strong>

If you do something bad, don't say "Gabriel would let me do that"

(So did not go down well with Dean)

(Or Sam for that matter)

(They still haven't forgiven him for the whole 'TV land' thing)

XxxX

**Rule 17**

Pets are banned

(Well, Dean is allergic to cats)

(So it didn't go so well when Cas brought this kitten to the bunker)

(He said its green eyes reminded him of Dean)

(I thought it was pretty sweet)

(Weird, yeah, but sweet)

(That was until the kitten started leaving its 'business' all over the place)

XxxX

**Rule 18**

Don't befriend vampires/werewolves

(It's not my fault!)

(I didn't know Scott was a vampire until he threatened to rip my throat out when I first met him)

(To be honest, he was the one to break into the Impala)

(I have no idea how I talked myself out of that situation, but we actually became good friends after)

(Much to Sam's dismay)

(He still is jealous over the whole 'Dean and Benny' bromance)

XxxX

**Rule 19**

Never play Christmas songs around Sam and Dean

(They hate it so much)

(Especially 'Silent Night')

(I don't think they trust anything Christmas related after the pagan gods hunt)

(Not that I know about them using a Christmas tree to stab them or anything)

(...shush!)

XXxX

**Rule 20**

The film IT should never EVER be mentioned around Sam

(His clown thing really is bad)

(I even tested it by changing his laptop wallpaper to a cute clown)

(I swear his scream could be heard miles away)

(Now his laptop is locked up somewhere)

(I'm going to find it if it kills me)

(Mwuhahahah)

XxxX

**Rule 21**

Don't ask anyone 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?'

(I got pestered into watching Frozen)

(Anyone who looks sullen or there's a locked door I ask that question)

(I think Dean wants to use me as target practice...)

(Even worse that Cas is singing it now)

(The gruff voice makes it hilarious!)

XxxX

**Rule 22**

Lava lamps are banned

(Cas wouldn't stop staring at one for four hours)

(He bought twenty more)

(The Bunker is full of them)

XxxX

**Rule 23**

Super glue is banned

(Dean used it on Sam's laptop)

(Sam used it in Dean's bottle of beer)

(Adam and I used it on Gabriel's porn moustache)

(And Bobby's cap)

(And what's left of Mr Fizzles)

(But the best has to be Gabriel using it on Dean and Cas)

(They were stuck together for twelve hours straight)

("You're hand is in an uncomfortable place, Dean.")

(**snickering**)

XxxX

**Rule 24**

Don't use Shipping Names

(I gotta admit they are pretty creative some of them)

(Megstiel is good, Destiel is the best though)

(Apparently there's one called Sabrifer)

(...I worry about these fans sometimes 0.0)

XxxX

**Rule 25**

Don't just carry a random bag of salt with you

(It's okay for salt circles of course)

(But leave it in the Impala)

(I spent a whole day of school carrying a bag of salt under my arm)

(My teachers tried to confiscate it and I refused)

(Sam wasn't happy when he was called to the school.)

(Even more so when Gabriel turned up and drowned my school in salt.)

(Count on Gabriel to make everything a hundred times worse!)


End file.
